


Before and Now

by FallynnValkyri



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Fanfic, My happy ending, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, bare with me, plenty of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallynnValkyri/pseuds/FallynnValkyri
Summary: Fei Long may be a Chinese Mafia King badass , but deep down he is just another lonely soul with no one to call his own. In his lifetime, he had only wanted one man,  but recently that number had jump to two and neither one seemed interested to give him anything more then a few words and passing glances. However, a spontaneous trip to a Japanese hot spring may lead him to a happily ever after he could only dream of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HiHi!! FallynnValkyri here!! Welcome all of you readers! ^^ I absolutely love this series. Asami is hot. Akihito is yum. But Fei Long.... Fei Long is....Mmmm, Jesus!! I love that man! I have always wanted to see more Asami x Fei Long. Don't get me wrong, I love Asami x Akihito, but just the thought of Asami with Fei Long is enough to tingle my nether regions. Throwing Akihito in the mix is that super added bonus!! So this story begins about an half hour after the sexual events in volume 6 chapter 39. If you are a little foggy on the details, I would suggest going back to read it; it truly is a delicious chapter. Other then that I hope you take your time and enjoy the story! See you at the end! Mata ne~<3

"Hey. Don't push your luck. Don't even think about using me in your fantasies."

'Well it is far too late for that now. Several years too late to be more exact.' Fei Long thought as he sank back into the hot spring.

His little impromptu romp session with Akihito and Asami had left him smack dab in the middle of sated and dissatisfied. He had never intended to call out when he had spotted them beyond the shroud of steam. However, seeing the two wrapped in their own little intimate world left Fei Long in a swirl of emotions that twisted his insides. Before rational thought, he had interrupted them.

Fei Long sank to his shoulders and laid his head against the edge of the spring with a deep sigh. "What am I even doing?" he asked himself.

How long was he going to chase after Asami? It was obvious that the man wanted nothing to do with him. He and Asami had been through so many phases already. Strangers, acquaintances, fast companions....very mildly they had been intimate. It had been such a short encounter, but it had been more than enough to fuel Fei Long's desire for the man for years to come.

Then the incident with his brother had happened, and at the same time his father's death occurred. Fei Long's heart still hurt when he thought of his old man. He....They had wasted so much time being silent about their thoughts and feelings....the end had come to soon.

He wanted a shoulder after that, someone to lean on; he had wanted Asami to lean on. But upon looking for and finding Asami he was shot and for all the shock, hurt, and pain of that night the only one he could remember being there was Asami himself.

So his emotions began to swell and the feelings of betrayal settled in. He had been naive to think that a few stolen minutes in Asami's arms had meant anything more to the man then what he had originally visited China for. 

Feeling unimportant and betrayed by the one man his foolish heart seemed to want Fei Long picked up the nearest weapon on the floor and confronted Asami with it. It had amounted to nothing then and several gunshots, wounds, and years later it still left him no where.

All those years ago he failed to become Asami's lover, so he chose to be Asami's rival, anything....anything that would keep him in the mans orbit. Then intel came in that the illusive Asami found a "favorite", and suddenly Fei Long's world shifted. His jealousy had been fast and powerful like a tsunami swallowing up a small island and again before he could stop himself plans we're made and put into action.

He wanted to hate Akihito. It would have all been so much easier if he could hate the younger man, but several weeks spent in his company amassed many more positive emotions. After all of threats and rough handling Akihito received at the hands of Fei Long, he still managed to shed tears on the Chinese gangster's behalf.

The young man was a unique mix of personalities and feelings, and after their time together they called to a part of Fei Long that he once thought gone. It was to bad his early actions against Akihito had been much less than humanitarian; when his feelings had shifted for the better it was to late to correct the damage. He couldn't blame Akihito for not wanting to stay in China with him. Plus Asami had been hell bent on getting him back.

"How nice to be loved like that..." He whispered in the empty onsen. He found it sadly ironic that he would find new love only to have it be in a relationship with his unrequited love.

...He would admit this to no one other than himself...but he was lonely and tired of being lonely.

He wanted the warmth of a male body beneath him. Stolen kisses, rough caresses, whispered desires....

"Mmmmm.. " as he closed his eyes he could still feel Akihito's hot mouth surrounding his cock. The flick of his velvet tongue on the sensitive underside of his head. Watching the young man suck him as far back into his mouth as he could. A mixture of saliva and pre-cum seeping from his lips and down his chin.

Akihito's mouth was downright sinful, but the cherry on top of the whole experience was getting to watch Asami as he fucked Akihito from behind. His hard muscled chest dripping in sweat, his lustful gaze as he watched Akihito's hole swallow his cock hungrily, and the way he would bite down slightly at the corner of his bottom lip then smirk when Akihito would clench his ass around his dick just right.

Fei Long looked down into the spring he was in hissing slightly as the tip of his erection breached the water and kissed the colder air as he floated stationary. He was hard enough to chisel granite and it didn't seem like it was going to go down unless he personally did something about it. He wanted more than his right hand, but it would have to do for now. Adjusting himself in the water, Fei Long tried to sit up straight before a sudden wave of dizziness hit him.

"...Shit."

How much time had passed since he had gotten back into the hot spring? Fei Long looked down at his fingers and saw the wrinkled tips and knew he had stayed in much to long. Gripping the spring edge, he fought to catch his breath and steady himself before climbing out of the water.

He felt disoriented as he tried to dry himself as best as he could before dawning his yukata sloppy due to his poor coordination. He needed to get to his room and lay down for a while. He just hope he didn't run into any of his men before he got there. They would make a big fuse over something minor and he didn't feel like hearing it. Plus his room wasn't far... "...I can do this..." he whispered to himself as he staggered down the hall. He persevered and reached the room just before his vision had started to cloud. He slid open the door and his last visual image had been the surprised look on Asami's face as he stood there with a sake cup in his hand.

"..Fei Long??"

"..Shit..wrong...room..." were the last words that left his mouth before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> We meet again!! Soooo... How did you like the first part? I wanted to write the whole story in one go, but my brain was not having it...v.v.. sorry. I can't tell you how many parts or chapters this will be, but bare with me I will finish this to an completion!! I proofread this many times, but I'm only one set of eyes so please excuse, but correct me on any mistakes you see. Comment, Bookmark, Email if you want! I will try to respond in a timely fashion to everybody. So, until next time!! Mata ne~<3 ^^


End file.
